Anjo ou Demônio?
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Lemon, bdsm] Depois de um tempo desaparecido, Quatre retorna diferente e acompanhado. O que poderá ter ocorrido com o loiro durante este período? Descubra aconpanhando esta fic. ATENÇÃO...CAP4 ON
1. Retorno

Fic: Anjo ou Demônio?  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing A/C  
  
Pares: QxM; QxT; Qx...   
  
Yaoi lemon (e surpresas,hehehe)  
  
Autora: Litha-chan v  
  
Em capítulos.  
  
Antes de tudo esta fic eu vou dedicar a minha filhota Shinigami que sempre que pode me alfineta perguntando da fic,hehehe.  
  
Filhota, tive que alterar um pouco a fic, mas com vc bem vai estar notando o enredo da fic vai continuar da forma q lhe falei. Espero que goste do que o nosso cute se enfiou e do que vai aprontar.  
  
Boa Leitura pra tds e aguardo coments.  
  
Anjo ou Demônio?  
  
1ºCap. - Blue Eyes  
  
Em seu apartamento em momentos de distração na rede, Duo recebe uma mensagem em sua caixa postal apenas com o seguinte conteúdo:  
  
"Chego hoje e desejo encontra-lo ás 20hs na Briggs House's.  
  
Até mais tarde,  
  
Q."  
  
Seu coração após ter visto a pequena, porem significativa, mensagem deu pulos de alegria. Ele de certa forma quase não estava acreditando, seu amigo estava voltando, seu amigo estava vivo. Duo começou a chorar silenciosamente de alegria. Já se faziam 6 meses que Quatre havia sumido do mapa. Resolveu fazer uma viagem e depois que embarcou não havia dado mais notícias a ninguém. Bom, pelo menos era essa a impressão que tinha, pois toda vez que perguntava a Rashid sobre o paradeiro de seu amigo, o mesmo com uma feição de preocupação apenas dizia que também não possuía nenhuma notícia do paradeiro de seu mestre.  
  
Sem muito pensar, pegou o telefone e discou para o celular de Heero. Tinha que contar isto para alguém se não explodiria, e claro a melhor pessoa que ele poderia escolher era seu amor, mesmo que isto atrapalhasse, pois pelo horário que era, Heero estava em plena aula.  
  
O telefone tocou umas duas vezes e logo em seguida veio a voz rouca que tanto adorava escutar nos momentos mais íntimos com um certo tom de preocupação...  
  
"Algum problema Duo?". Heero se assustou com a ligação aquela hora. Duo nunca costumava ligar neste horário a não ser que algo de muito sério estivesse ocorrendo, mas quando ouviu o timbre de voz de Duo falando alegremente e apressado, acabou ficando um pouco confuso mas pelo menos um pouco aliviado.  
  
"Heero... olha, desculpa te ligar, mas... mas... é que eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa importante... o Quatre me mandou uma mensagem e tá voltando hoje e...". Heero estava escutando tudo sendo dito as pressas, sua mente assimilou rápido, mas ele tinha que acalmar Duo ou se não o americano teria um enfarto pelo andar da carruagem. E foi ai que resolveu interromper a fala de Duo...  
  
"Duo... calma... assim você vai acabar ficando sem ar. Se eu entendi o Quatre deu notícia avisando que voltaria hoje, certo?". Deu espaço para que Duo falasse e respondesse a sua pergunta. E Duo já um pouco mais calmo por estar falando com o seu amor, acabou normalizando a sua euforia e pôde responder mais tranqüilamente.  
  
"Sim, Hee-chan... ele avisou que voltava hoje e que deseja me ver no bar- restaurante que freqüentávamos as 20hs". Parou dando um suspiro e organizando seus pensamentos continuou... "Hee-chan... eu pensei em chamar o Fei e o Trowa para que juntos possamos rever o Quat e matarmos a saudade. O que você acha disto?"  
  
Heero já tinha idéia que Duo iria vir com esta proposta e deixou um sorriso escapar quando acabou escutando-a. Sim, seria uma boa idéia encontrar o loirinho novamente. Revê-lo e saber o do por que do sumiço inesperado, por que Quatre não fazia contatos, nem com Duo que era seu melhor amigo. Veio lhe a mente todas as noites que Duo passava em claro grudado no micro em busca de alguma notícia, algo que lhe desse o paradeiro de seu amigo e lembrou também dos choros que muita das vezes presenciara. Voltando a sua atenção ao assunto, respondeu a Duo...  
  
"Bom, acho que seria muito bom Duo, mas será que Quatre irá gostar da surpresa?"  
  
"Eu não sei Hee-chan, mas não posso esconder isto dos rapazes, você me conhece e sabe que eu não agüentaria ficar calado com uma coisa dessas, ainda mais quando se trata do retorno de meu amigo querido".  
  
"Tá certo Duo, então avise aos rapazes e depois antes do horário eu passo na sua casa e te pego para irmos ao local combinado. Agora eu vou voltar pra aula, pois ainda quero discutir alguns tópicos com o professor. Ai Shiteru". Heero logo desfez a ligação sabendo que deixara um americano feliz do outro lado da linha. E retornou para sala de aula com um sorriso e alívio em seu peito pela notícia.  
  
Duo estava tão feliz que logo discou para avisar a Wufei do retorno do loirinho e logo combinando dele ir também ao local. Coisa que o chinês se prontificou no ato, afinal queria rever Quatre e puxar lhe as orelhas por não ter feito contato com ninguém.  
  
Logo em seguida, Duo suspirando ligou para Trowa. Uma coisa sabia muito bem... que Quatre iria adorar ver os olhos esmeraldas de Trowa, já que seu amigo guardava uma paixão por ele e nunca foi capaz de se declarar. Também pudera... Trowa nunca demostrou interesse por homens e para agravar a situação antes de Quatre viajar, ele estava namorando uma menina da sala do loirinho. Então a partir disto, as chances de que seu amigo pudesse ter algo além de amizade com o tão calado e ao mesmo tempo encantador Trowa Barton eram mínimas. Mas ao longo dos meses as coisas foram mudando e bom... estava louco para poder ver as coisas com um happy end.  
  
Tão logo falou com Trowa, tratou de ligar para a mansão Winner. Queria saber mais informações, saber se o loirinho já havia retornado, ou a que horas o vôo dele chegaria. Conversou com Rashid sobre a mensagem e apenas descobriu que o loirinho já tinha avisado no dia anterior sobre a sua chegada e que o mesmo já tinha mandado a sua bagagem para casa antes, ou seja, basicamente após o fato de ter comunicado o retorno, suas coisas já tinham retornado, só que com um aviso para que Rashid não desarrumasse nada. Ficou triste porque pelo visto Quatre ainda não estava na cidade e nem sabia a que horas retornaria. Duo achou estranho, mas isto depois ele poderia perguntar a seu amigo.  
  
.:.  
  
Não muito longe dali, um certo loirinho já havia acabado de chegar no aeroporto de Londres portando uma pequena maleta. Seus olhos azuis passearam por todo o local como se estivesse a procura de algum conhecido. Sim, o fato de ter mandado uma mensagem a Duo o deixara um pouco preocupado até por que a mensagem tinha sido programada para ser enviada as 10hs e basicamente a 30 minutos atrás Duo já teria recebido, só não sabia se ele já tinha lido a mensagem; teria como saber dito, mas não quis pensar no assunto no momento. Quatre sabia que Duo o estava procurando a muito tempo e tinha uma vaga idéia que seu amigo poderia montar guarda em pleno aeroporto só para ter certeza de sua chegada. Mas de certa forma nada encontrou, Duo não estava ali e um suspiro de alívio foi solto. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas, coisas que o fizeram se afastar e que com certeza Duo iria questioná-lo. É, ele estava de volta, de volta a Londres, de volta para seus amigos, para sua vida... só que esta de certa forma não seria mais a mesma. Um leve toque em seu braço o fez retornar de seus pensamentos e olhar para o lado. Seus olhos escondidos por de trás dos óculos escuros se revelaram e um azul sem brilho veio a tona, o mesmo azul de 6 meses atrás.  
  
"Vamos, é melhor sair daqui, quem sabe podemos dar uma volta pela cidade e você me mostra os locais que gosta de andar?"  
  
Quatre apenas sorriu colocando o óculos no lugar devido e sem nenhum comentário apenas segurou na mão estendida e saiu de lá fazendo sinal para um taxi que acabara de chegar a portaria do aeroporto. Antes de passear pelo local, teria que passar em uma loja aonde havia feito um pedido. Depois que estivesse de posse do mesmo, poderia andar livremente por ai.  
  
.:.  
  
Duo estava tão impaciente que conseguiu deixar todos a sua volta nervosos. Heero também estava nervoso, mas em grande parte por causa de Duo que não parava nem por um decreto. Pior ainda foi que o americano resolveu ir buscar Wufei em casa e Duo além de não parar de andar e tagarelar, sempre como de costume fazia uma gozação com o chinês. Só desta forma conseguia se acalmar um pouco.  
  
Quando faltava basicamente meia hora para o encontro, Duo resolveu que deveriam ir para o local e ficar esperando lá mesmo. Por nada no mundo iria se atrasar desta vez e queria estar no bar antes de Quat para poder vê-lo entrar e com certeza voar no pescoço do loirinho.  
  
Heero, Duo e Wufei chegaram no bar em pouco tempo, afinal era próximo a casa deles e só levou uns 10 minutos. Logo em seguida chegou Trowa que avistou os três e foi se dirigindo a eles. Trowa havia corrido com o seu horário, já que tinha mudado os estudos para tarde. Na verdade ele fazia apenas algumas matérias complementares a tarde, mas mesmo assim como Heero, ele gostava de discutir com os professores coisas que nenhum aluno gostava. Mas enfim depois de uma boa aula que não pode ser estendida, Trowa correu para casa e entrou em contato com seu outro curso informando que não poderia comparecer hoje e que depois recuperaria a matéria.  
  
Os quatros estavam conversando animadamente e nem notaram o passar dos minutos. Duo como sempre brincando com Wufei e as vezes também brincava com Trowa que mesmo se tentando fazer de ofendido, não conseguia e acabava caindo na brincadeira também. Enquanto os quatros estavam distraídos, não repararam que ao lado deles um certo loirinho já se encontrava, isto só ocorreu quando Quatre deu boa noite.  
  
"Ora, ora, ora... boa noite rapazes... é assim que sou recebido??" Falou Quatre indo ficar na frente dos amigos.  
  
Rapidamente os sorrisos diminuíram e os olhares se voltaram ao loirinho que estava parado a frente deles. Os olhos de Duo esquadrinharam Quatre por completo não acreditando e querendo acreditar. Duo simplesmente se levantou devagar e foi andando em direção ao seu amigo. Aos olhos de Duo, aquele não era o Quatre... o seu Quat... seu amigo estava diferente pelo visto.  
  
Quatre deixou o sorriso de lado quando viu a feição de Duo de não reconhecimento e isto lhe doeu um pouco. Sua vontade era de sair dali, dar as costas e ir embora, mas quando estava se convencendo de que tinha sido uma má idéia o seu retorno, se sentiu envolto por um abraço quente, um abraço amigo, repleto de carinho de uma pessoa que lhe era importante.  
  
Basicamente tudo a volta deles ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Os outros ainda estavam boquiabertos para falarem algo. Heero apenas olhava analisando, Chang seguia a mesma opção e Trowa... esse estava meio que se sentindo sem ar e perdido.  
  
Duo depois que afrouxou o abraço, a primeira coisa que fez foi arrancar o óculos escuro de Quatre para poder olhar bem nos olhos de seu amigo e se assustou quando não encontrou aquele brilho que tanto conhecia.  
  
"Quatre... que houve com você? O que aconteceu com você para ser mais exato??" Duo olhava o loirinho com uma cara de 'eu não acredito... devolve meu Quat'.  
  
Quatre estava vestido de forma diferente do que eles conheciam. O loirinho sempre gostara de usar roupas claras e leves e agora ele estava todo de preto. Calça de couro, blusa de gola alta preta, botas também de cor preta e um casaco de couro, além dos óculos escuros que Duo logo havia tirado. Seu cabelo também estava um pouco diferente. Estava mais curto que o normal, bem rente na parte de trás e arrepiado em cima. Seu corpo aparentava estar da mesma forma que era anteriormente, magro mas com músculos definidos. Essas mudanças externas chocaram um pouco Duo, mas este logo foi tratando de puxar o loirinho para mais perto, afim de começar o interrogatório. Só que antes disto ter início, um pequeno pigarro veio da direção lateral, mostrando que haveria alguém mais ali. Foi então que Duo notou a segunda pessoa em questão.  
  
"Hum... Winner... não vai me apresentar os seus amigos?" A voz soou de forma sarcástica, deixando um sorriso acompanhar as palavras. Bem lentamente o jovem se pôs a frente dos olhares dos amigos de Quatre e acabou se apresentando.  
  
"Então estou tendo a honra de conhecer os amigos do 'Angel'... já ouvi sobre vocês algumas vezes. Sou Mitchel Forman".  
  
CONTINUA.... 


	2. Reencontro

2° Capítulo

**_Reencontro_**

O moreno se colocou em frente aos rapazes. Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, logo tratou de estender a mão em direção a Duo, que estava com cara de poucos amigos mediante ao sorriso malicioso que via no rosto do moreno, mas nada que depois não fosse resolvido.

Duo estendeu a mão para cumprimentar de forma educada. O moreno aos seus olhos era realmente bonito, seus cabelos soltos e ondulados, iam até abaixo de sua cintura, basicamente do mesmo tamanho dos de Duo, seus olhos eram verdes, tão verdes quanto os olhos de Trowa, mas com um brilho de malicia e um teor de maldade. O corpo de Mitchel era bem moldado, não era muito largo, mas marcava presença imponente, deveria ter 1.90cm de altura.

A primeira impressão que teve era que aquele cara de alguma forma deveria ter algum dedo no sumiço de seu amigo, e faria de tudo para descobrir, fosse por bem ou por mal.

Bom, as apresentações estavam sendo feitas um a um... Quatre como sempre, apresentou Mitchel para todos seus amigos e no último que era Trowa, sua voz quase que falhara ao sentir aqueles olhos a lhe fitar intensamente.

Mitchel sentiu a tensão de Quatre, sabia que aquele que estava a sua frente seria um problema, sabia que Quatre ainda não havia se desvencilhado completamente de tudo em sua vida anterior, e a prova disto era que estavam ali... em Londres e com os amigos de seu 'Angel'. Mas não se conteve e acabou soltando uma piada, afinal, aquilo todo era um grande jogo.

"Quer dizer que tenho o prazer de conhecer Trowa Barton... Eu possuía uma outra imagem de sua pessoa... " Quando ia continuar a falar, seu celular começou a tocar... o número que constava no visor não poderia deixar de atender, voltou-se ao grupo... " Vocês irão me desculpar, mas tenho coisas pendentes a resolver. Com licença". Antes de sair do local, seus dedos passaram lentamente pelo pescoço de Quatre, enquanto a outra mão tocava lentamente o braço esquerdo do loirinho, sinalizando que este deveria se comportar na sua 'pequena ausência' e saiu deixando Quatre aturdido e tenso demais.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Duo e suas mãos a lhe puxar para sentar bem próximo.

"Pode começar a falar Quatre Raberba Winner... aonde o senhor se meteu durante este tempo todo? Você nos deixou preocupados, sabia... Vai, começa a falar Quat...". Duo olhava intensamente esperando uma resposta para suas perguntas. Os outros alternavam o olhar entre Quatre que não estava vermelho, mas apenas distante e Duo que estava aparentemente se coçando de tanta curiosidade.

Bom, todos estavam curiosos, mas dariam tempo a Quatre de se sentir a vontade para responder tantas e tantas perguntas que seriam feitas.

O loirinho segurando o punho esquerdo em toques discretos, olhou para Duo e começou a falar tranqüilamente.

"Eu estava em Nova Iorque... fui para lá porque precisava me distanciar, precisava me ariscar, precisava sentir que minha existência servia para alguma coisa...". Foi feito um silencio e Quatre continuou... "Eu nunca esperei que ao desembarcar e me ariscar a pegar um simples táxi que já havia sido destinado a me buscar, em um local desconhecido, eu seria vítima de minhas próprias escolhas... Eu... com cara de inocente, um estrangeiro, sem malicia nenhuma, foi por assim dizer... seqüestrado... Fui levado para um local que nem em pesadelos eu poderia ter visualizado. Fui arrancado do veículo, jogado ao chão; o local parecia um galpão abandonado. O taxista saiu em disparate e me deixou ali com a minha mala. Eu não sabia aonde estava e que lugar era aquele, eu só sabia que era uma coisa que não havia volta... E eu não estava interessado em voltar... não havia nada para me fazer voltar...". Deixou um suspiro escapar fazendo uma pequena pausa.

Duo escutando aquilo se aproximou do amigo com os olhos marejados. Por Deus... seu amigo havia sofrido alguma coisa, algo de tão grave e profundo que emanava tristeza por todos os poros, mas por que depois disto tudo Quatre não voltou? Duo estava com essa pergunta na cabeça, mas depois faria a pergunta, não agora... depois.

Quatre continuava a falar, mas o que estava contando ao seus amigos, não era nem um terço do que acontecera.

"Eu simplesmente fui preso naquele lugar. Fiquei lá trancado por muitas horas, no início eu desatei a chorar, a me sentir estúpido, pensei em vir embora, retornar ao meu lar e aos meus amigos e desamores..." Lançou um breve olhar em direção a Trowa que estava concentrado demais no relato do loiro, mas que se chocou quando viu a forma que Quatre o olhara. O loirinho soltando um suspiro baixo voltou a falar agora segurando o pulso com mais força.

"Perdi a noção do tempo ali dentro. Foi quando eles apareceram e brutalmente e arrastaram para outro local. Me amordaçaram, amarraram e começaram a me espancar. De certo perdi a minha consciência, pois quando acordei estava nu em uma cela". Olhou para Duo e viu que o amigo estava com o semblante além de envolto em lágrimas, notava algo crescendo nos olhos do amigo... raiva, ódio. Apenas tocou o rosto do amigo e deixou um sorriso escapar. "Calma Duo, sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas acredite, tudo existe com um propósito e acredite, depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria". Disse isto sorrindo mais ainda ao ver a cara de espanto de Duo e imaginando que se contasse tudo o que lhe ocorrera, o amigo certamente ficaria louco...

Vendo que todos estavam calados a espera da continuação do relato, Quatre apenas apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, fazendo com que as mãos ficassem na altura de seu rosto e desta forma servissem de apoio.

"Sabe, vou poupar lhes os detalhes sórdidos, porque sei que isto não fará bem a vocês. O desfecho vocês devem imaginar também, mas apenas para constar... sim, eu fui violentado. Não só por um cara, mas pelo que eu consigo me lembrar... foram mais de cinco homens a me tomar naquele dia". Seus olhos estavam tão distantes, estavam apagados, mas se todos ali olhassem bem para o rosto do loirinho, veriam um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

Duo se levantou bruscamente da mesa olhando para Quatre, que depois de ser arrancado de seus devaneios voltou a ficar sério e levemente ruborizado com as palavras do amigo.

"Como você consegue falar assim tão calmamente de uma coisa que te fez tão mal? Como Quatre, me diga... Diga para gente o porque de você não dar notícias depois de uma coisa destas... Por Deus, Quat, você poderia estar morto e a gente nem saberia aonde te localizar..." Duo desabou em lágrimas, fazendo com que Quatre se sentisse culpado.

Heero que até agora estava quieto levantou e abraçou seu amor tentando acalma-lo, mas Duo estava muito alarmado com aquilo tudo. Pensar que seu melhor amigo quase desapareceu da fase da terra por se arriscar de forma tão irresponsável... Seu amigo estava tão decepcionado a este ponto? A ponto de não mais se importar com sua própria vida?

Quatre vendo o estado de Duo, se levantou e abraçou o amigo carinhosamente. Afastando-o um pouco para lhe responder as perguntas.

"Duo, você sabe que eu sempre fui o mais calmo dentre todos aqui, você sabe muito bem a minha natureza, você é a única pessoa desta mesa que consegue ainda me deixar sem graça por me conhecer tão bem. Se falo com tanta calma, é porque não possuo motivos para remoer sentimentos acerca do que me aconteceu. Se desapareci, era por que se fazia necessário meu afastamento... eu tinha que me afastar de sentimentos conflitantes, de meu passado medroso e covarde, me afastar da minha inocência para me tornar um pouco mais confiante em mim mesmo. Sei que meus métodos não são os mais corretos perante aos seus olhos, mas garanto que hoje em dia tenho mais coragem do que você possa imaginar meu amigo. E se você puxar pela memória, saberá porque eu fui embora". Abraçou um pouco mais antes de lê mostrar um sorriso que era do antigo Quatre, mas antes que pudesse relaxar um pouco mais, viu a silhueta conhecida de Mitchel voltando para a mesa, se afastou de Duo assumindo assim o mesmo ar distante de antes.

"Desculpe-me pela ausência, mas negócios são sempre negócios, mesmo estando em outro país". Sorriu abraçando o loirinho pela cintura e fixando o olhar em Trowa quando deu um leve beijo no pescoço de Quatre, fazendo o loirinho se estremecer levemente. Trowa vendo aquilo estreitou o olhar, sabia que aquele cara estava de certa forma lhe desafiando. Pela primeira vez na noite, Trowa acabou puxando assunto, afinal não deixaria uma noite de reencontro ser estragada por aquele cara irritante.

"Quer dizer que você veio para ficar ou pretende voltar para Nova Iorque? Os professores sentiram sua falta, o pessoal da turma também e eu também senti sua falta... falta do meu amigo". Não estava acreditando naquilo que acabara de falar, a sorte foi o remendo do final, mas tinha certeza que o loirinho sendo esperto como era, não iria engolir aquilo.

Quatre ao escutar a pergunta de Trowa, deixou o embalo dos toques de Mitchel em sua pele e se preparava para responder, mas aquilo... aquelas palavras antes do moreno se calar... 'eu também senti sua falta...' Parecia um sonho antigo, mas que logo foi destruído por um balde de água fria com a continuação da frase...' falta do meu amigo'... Era isto... Ele não passava de um amigo apenas. Rapidamente seu cérebro processou a informação de resposta fria. "Também senti sua falta Trowa, falta de nossos debates, mas senti falta também dos meus amigos queridos, dos professores. Quem sabe eu apareça para uma visita. Agora quanto a ficar... ainda estou me decidindo. Temporariamente ficarei sim, eu e Mitchel" Olhou para Mitchel sorrindo maliciosamente, quase se esquecendo do pessoal a frente. Notou que o moreno atrás de si havia ficado incomodado com a pergunta de Trowa, mas isto depois eles resolveriam.

Quatre olhou para Wufei que continuava calado, apenas observando. De alguma forma sabia que seu amigo estava analisando aquilo tudo, sempre calado, sempre observador. Foi ai que o silêncio de Wufei se rompeu... um simples comentário de um bom observador...

"Winner, bonita pulseira esta que está usando no braço esquerdo, posso ver de perto?" Os olhos de Wufei se encontraram com os de Quatre. Um certo nervoso percorreu-lhe as veias, pois sabia que o chinês havia notado algo. Algo em seu comportamento, algo que aquela pulseira poderia denunciar, mas como se negar a um pedido que para muitos parecia apenas uma curiosidade? Mitchel soltou a cintura do loirinho que apenas estendeu o braço por cima da mesa deixando a vista a pulseira e também outras coisas.

Os olhos castanhos de Wufei se fixaram na pulseira. Segurou a mão de Quatre puxando um pouco mais para perto de seu rosto. Sim, era uma pulseira lindíssima, grossa, aparentemente de prata, mas não era. Wufei sabia muito bem reconhecer este tipo de material, afinal sua família trabalha a décadas com jóias e aquilo no braço de seu amigo era ouro branco e puro com ouro. A pulseira era mesclada, era trançada entre a mistura de ouro branco e dourado, e possuía um pingente. Wufei levou os olhos na altura do pingente e sentiu a mão de Quatre se retesar um pouco com aquilo. No pingente, também mesclado com os dois tipos de ouro, havia uma letra bem grande, mas não era do mesmo material que o restante da pulseira. A letra era um "S". Olhou para Quatre e depois para Mitchel e voltou a olhar a pulseira.

"Realmente é uma pulseira muito bonita meu amigo, e deve valer uma fortuna. Não são muitos que hoje em dia pedem uma pulseira como esta. Foi você que desenhou?" Perguntou olhando para o moreno seriamente.

"Sim, eu sou designer de jóias" Falou satisfeito e curioso ao mesmo tempo com a rápida observação do chinês. Mas a pergunta seguinte deixou Quatre alarmado e o restante do pessoal com curiosidade...

"E cadê o restante? Me refiro a col.."Olhou pra Quatre que estava com os olhos arregalados e continuou a pergunta... "Me refiro ao cordão... você deve ter feito o conjunto, certo?" Estava se segurando para não falar o que estava pensando. Se aquilo que ele viu fosse o que estava realmente em sua mente... a estadia de Quatre e o desaparecimento dele tinham uma explicação, mas nada poderia falar agora... para ninguém.

O moreno sabia que o chinês tinha descoberto algo pela forma que começou a perguntar e depois reformulou a pergunta. Sim, ele havia feito o conjunto. Uma pulseira discreta que carregava a inicial de seu 'nome' e o cordão que também possuía a inicial. Gastara uma fortuna com aquilo, mas valeu cada centavo...

CONTINUA...


	3. Tensão no ar Suspeitas a vista

* * *

**Anjo ou demônio? **

**3° Capítulo**

**Tensão no ar... Suspeitas a vista...**

**

* * *

**

"Realmente eu fiz o cordão, mas ele encontra-se guardado". Falava com um brilho no olhar. Ao seu lado podia sentir o corpo de Quatre tremer levemente. "Eu gastei uma fortuna para confecciona-lo, mas valeu cada centavo gasto, para o meu 'Angel', eu não meço esforços". Deixou uma de suas mãos escorregar para cima da coxa de Quatre, tocando-a levemente em um princípio de caricia ousada.

Quatre que até então estava tenso com o rumo daquela conversa, ao sentir aquele toque sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar seguido de um calor. Instintivamente afastou as pernas como se estivesse consentindo o toque da mão de Mitchel. Seus olhos ficaram distantes e seus lábios apreciam tão secos a ponto de ter que umedece-los com a língua.

Wufei assim como os outros, notou a feição e gesto de Quatre.

Trowa que até então estava caldo observando, sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ver o jeito de Quatre. Aquele rosto pensativo, os olhos que pareciam nublados, a boca entreaberta e a língua passando sedutoramente por sobre os lábios finos e róseos. Era com certeza algo que nunca presenciará em Quatre, e vê-lo assim o deixou... Excitado.

Duo que estava ao lado de Quatre notou que algo estava estranho e só confirmou isto ao ver por debaixo na mesa em que se encontravam, a mão de Mitchel tocando o interior da coxa de do loiro. Não era puritano, já havia feito o mesmo com Heero em um restaurante, mas não imaginou seu amigo loirinho fazendo isto... alias deixando alguém fazer isto com ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que a mão se aproximou do membro de Quatre - que mesmo prensado pela calça, já dava volume - e que este estava abrindo ainda mais as pernas para que isto fosse feito.

"Quatre!". Chamou o amigo já se levantando de forma brusca. "Quatre?". Chamou novamente notando que o loiro estava ainda distante. 'Já que ele não responde por bem, vai por mal'. Pensou consigo mesmo.

Sem perguntar de novo, Duo segurou a mão do loiro o puxando e o fazendo levantar também. Só assim Quatre pareceu acordar e acabou fitando o rosto vermelho de Duo.

"Que foi Duo?". A voz estava lenta, mas nem por isto um pequeno sorriso não deixou de ser notado em seus lábios.

"Que foi? Ora... não foi nada. Só quero que você me acompanhe até o banheiro. Ande venha". Não se importou em saber a opinião do outro, uma vez que estava arrastando-o da mesa, deixando para trás o tal Mitchel. Ele que se virasse com Heero e os outros.

Duo foi puxando Quatre sem se importar com o que as pessoas poderiam pensar. Ao chegarem no banheiro, Duo lançou o loiro lá dentro e trancou a porta logo atrás de si. Quatre vendo aquilo apenas suspirou conformado com o interrogatório que com certeza seria obrigado a responder, e Duo que o perdoasse, mas não estava afim de sem ponderado em suas respostas, ainda mais que estas poderiam deixa-lo assustado.

"Pronto, agora que estamos a sós você vai me contar TUDO que aconteceu, porque não estou reconhecendo você Quat. Desde quando o meu amigo se deixa ser tocado daquela maneira em um restaurante? Por Deus... se eu não te puxasse ele ... você... e na nossa frente Quatre...". Falava sem parar, andando de um lado para outro.

Quatre sorriu se encostando à parede e cruzando os braços.

"E não me dê um sorriso como este Quatre Raberba Winner. Não me diga que você estava gostando?". Duo não estava acreditando naquilo.

Quatre suspirou profundamente antes de ter a certeza que chocaria seu amigo ao falar.

"Sim Duo, eu estava gostando e você cortou a minha diversão. Eu gosto quando Mitchel me toca assim, você não sabe o quanto eu aprecio estes atos. Humm... antes de você falar qualquer outra coisa, entenda Duo, eu não sou mais aquele Quatre recatado. E pra falar a verdade, não sinto falta dele". Falava tranqüilo, fitando os olhos incrédulos de Duo.

"Quat...". Falou baixo se aproximando do amigo. "O que aconteceu com você lá em Nova Iorque para te modificar tanto assim meu amigo?". Estava incrédulo.

"Duo meu amigo, o que aconteceu lá eu já contei, o restante é irrelevante e não acredito que você conseguiria entender e ficar conformado, então deixe isto pra lá. Eu apenas resolvi mudar, resolvi enterrar o antigo Quatre insosso e covarde, apenas isto meu amigo". Comentou passando a mão lentamente pelos cabelos arrepiados.

"Quat...". Suspirou com uma aparência cansada. "Eu quero entender apenas. Você saiu daqui de uma forma, some por seis malditos meses e quando da sinal de vida e retorna... vem com um cara enquisto e com ações que não são suas, que não tem nada haver com você".

"Você quer entender? Quer realmente saber, Duo? Mesmo que isto te deixe triste, magoado, abismado? Quer saber o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes?". Quatre estava levemente irritado. Era outra característica sua atualmente. Não conseguia ficar quieto, não mais.

Viu o americano confirmar com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim notava o olhar temeroso nas orbes violetas.

"Pois bem Duo...". Tragou uma boa quantidade de ar se preparando. "Você já sabe que eu fui violentado, mas não sabe que fui eu mesmo que procurei por isto". Viu a cara do americano e este começar a abrir a boca para falar, mas Quatre o interrompeu. "Deixe-me falar, afinal foi você que pediu a verdade certo? Então cala a boca e escuta". Não queria ser grosseiro, mas também não estava para atos sutis.

Duo apenas se calou consentindo há Quatre que prosseguisse.

"Eu que procurei Duo. Procurei ser violentado, quis... por assim dizer sofrer na carne, já que minha alma estava sofrendo. Não estava me importando se sairia vivo dali ou não, apenas queria me livrar da minha inocência, da minha fragilidade, do ar angelical que todos cismavam de enfatizar. Droga Duo... EU NÃO SOU DE VIDRO. Nunca fui". Deixou a voz se alterar, mas logo se recompôs.

Duo que até então estava calado, só conseguiu colocar as mãos sobre os lábios que estavam abertos. Não conseguia nem soltar um gemido com aquilo que estava escutando, mas lágrimas desciam em sua face.

"Nunca fui de vidro Duo, será que você me entende? Você sempre procurou me proteger, Heero também sempre estava por perto... Wufei era o único que nunca se atreveu a se meter em nada, ele era o único que me deixava seguir e quebrar a cara, mas somente ele fazia isto. Trowa... Trowa era outro que me via como um bichinho de cristal que a qualquer toque poderia se partir... e mal ele sabia que eu já estava partido, estilhaçado com o desamor dele". As palavras estavam secas, não mostravam nada, nem uma lágrima sequer.

"Mas Quatre... Trowa... ele gosta de você". Falou em um fio de voz.

"Gosta?". Deu uma risada com um tom sarcástico. "Gosta como um amigo Duo, sempre serei um amigo para ele e nunca um amante, um homem que o deseja, que gostaria de ter se perdido com ele e não com outros de maneira tão... brutal". Desviou o olhar.

**_Enquanto isto na mesa..._**

"Então Mitchel, você é designer de jóias... Interessante isto, mas contemos, como conheceu o Quatre?". Fôra Trowa que perguntava. Já que tinha certeza de que Duo estava bombardeando o loirinho no banheiro com perguntas pelo tempo que estavam demorando.

O moreno fitou o rosto de seu 'rival' antes de responder.

"Eu o conheci em uma festa. Ele estava... sozinho e resolvi me aproximar e... bom, a partir deste dia estamos juntos". Hesitou um pouco, não deveria contar a real versão de como conheceu o loiro, caso contrário naquele momento teria um grande problema.

"Festa?". Foi à vez de Wufei se manifestar com sua pequena curiosidade. 'Que tipo de festa pode ser? Eu tenho uma pequena idéia, mas...'. Pensava enquanto olhava interessado o rosto do moreno. "Quatre nunca foi de festas, deve ser alguma festa importante pelo visto".

"É, uma festa". Sentia-se pela primeira vez na vida em uma saia justa sem fim. 'Que situação eu fui me meter'. Pensou olhando o relógio com um certo incômodo.

**_No banheiro..._**

"Quatre... ele gosta sim, ele nem mais esta namorando aquela menina. E acredite em mim quando falo isto. Agora me diga como você conheceu esse cara, o Mitchel?". Suas mãos estavam transpirando e a forma de mantê-las paradas era mexer em sua trança.

"Ahh Duo... longa história, muito longa mesmo e não estou disposto a discutir com você sobre isto no momento. Ainda mais aqui dentro do banheiro. Já estamos aqui a um bom tempo e...". Sorriu se aproximando de Duo, em seus olhos um lampejo de malicia pode ser visto. "... e estar no banheiro trancado com um outro homem... humm... é bem tentador sabia?". Disse já próximo de Duo que apenas o encarava não acreditando que estava levando uma cantada de seu amigo... De Quatre.

O loiro riu alto ao ver a cara de Duo com a sua investida. "Por Alah Duo, você não imaginou que eu realmente estava te cantando ou pensando em lhe atacar né?". Balançou a cabeça ainda rindo ao ver o rosto corado do amigo.

"Não sei o que pensar Quat". Foi o desabafo do americano perante aquele comentário.

"Eu posso estar mudado, mas eu nunca faria isto com você Duo. Você pra mim é como se fosse um irmão, e convenhamos, eu não estou a fim de apanhar do Heero. Anda, vamos sair daqui antes que pegue mal esta situação de dois homens trancados no banheiro masculino fazendo sabe-se lá o quê". Disse puxando Duo que deixava um curto sorriso nos lábios. 'Pelo menos este Quatre eu reconheço. O Quatre das brincadeiras'. Pensou enquanto era puxado pelo loiro de volta a mesa.

**oOo**

A noite estava passando rapidamente. O papo na mesa acabou se diversificando, perdendo o ar tenso de antes.

Duo contava a Quatre que resolvera parar os estudos por um semestre, já que estava estressado com um dos professores e que quase havia esmurrado o infeliz por um comentário pra lá de desnecessário sobre a vida particular. Wufei contou que estava dando aulas de artes marciais e técnicas de concentração para alguns adolescentes que mais pareciam 'aborrescentes', além de manter os negócios da família como ourives. Heero e Trowa ainda estavam com seus estudos e seus debates pós-aulas constatando que no final de todo o estudo eram tidos como alunos exemplares.

Tudo parecia bem para os rapazes e isto até que deixou Quatre aliviado.

Mitchel estava calado apenas observando a interação do loiro com o grupo. Vê-lo assim era bom. Podia ver o sorriso sincero de Quatre e a alegria que nunca tinha presenciado no loiro. Ter vindo com ele para Londres não estava sendo ruim. E também, depois daquela ligação, a estadia tanto dele quanto de seu 'Angel', seria interessante.

Passou-se mais uma hora e Quatre comentou que ia embora.

"Amigos, vocês vão nos perdoar, mas estamos cansados da viagem, não tivemos tempo de descansar e meu corpo já esta reclamando das horas de vôo". Disse segurando a mão de Duo e passando os olhos pelos amigos.

"Claro Winner, é melhor você realmente descansar. Poderemos nos encontrar em outro dia, certo?". Perguntava Wufei antes de terminar sua bebida.

"Ah com certeza, quem sabe vocês não apareçam lá em casa? O Rashid deve estar morrendo de saudades das bagunças que um certo americano faz ao passar por lá e claro pela geladeira". Disse o loirinho rindo ao ver o bico e a cara de ofendido de Duo.

"Bom, senhores foi um prazer conhece-los e espero poder repetir a dose, mas creio que realmente deveríamos ir, ainda nem desfizemos as malas". Mitchel já estava de pé estendendo uma das mãos para Quatre que logo segurou enlaçando os dedos.

"Rapazes, nos falamos amanhã, certo?". Quatre já falava se afastando, mas ainda mantendo o contato com o olhar. Seus olhos se fixaram na figura de Trowa e um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios seguido de uma piscadinha marota na direção do moreno de olhos verdes, tão verdes quantos preciosas esmeraldas. Este por sua vez arregalou os olhos, mas era visível somente este ato em um deles já que sua franja encobria o outro.

Quando Quatre já estava fora de visão, os quatro rapazes se entreolharam e somente Duo comentou:

"Olha, temos que fazer alguma coisa, porque definitivamente o que Quatre me falou dentro do banheiro, me deixou preocupado. Ele não contou o que esteve fazendo esse tempo todo, mas o que ele falou... Por Deus... Temos que ficar de olho nele e nesse cara". Duo estava muito preocupado e viu seus amigos concordarem silenciosamente somente mexendo suas cabeças.

"Maxwell, não quero comentar minhas suspeitas, mas precisamos segui-los, se for o que tenho em mente, logo descobriremos". Comentou Wufei temeroso com a reação do americano.

"Você suspeita de quê Chang?". Duo estava curioso, mas não somente o americano, Trowa e Heero estavam na mesma situação.

"É melhor não comentar nada agora com vocês. Me desculpe Maxwell, mas você sabe como sou e só vou falar sobre as minhas suspeitas assim que tiver certeza". Wufei estava decido a isto e não ia falar nada agora.

"Tudo bem Chang, mas qualquer coisa me avise". Duo foi abraçado por Heero sentindo-se protegido e acolhido.

Acabaram encerrando a conta e indo embora do bar-restaurante.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**Comentário rápido:** Gente desculpa a **ENORME **demora em atualizar a fic. O capítulo infelizmente não ficou do jeito que eu queria e ainda ficou pequeno, mas se eu não postasse assim, nunca conseguiria dar continuidade e olha que este capítulo foi escrito umas 4vezes hein u.U. Pois é... As coisas pro lado do Quat estão esquisitas.

Ah... Este meu Quatre é realmente OCC, então se acostumem, pois vocês verão um loiro nada angelical... Somente quando ele quer ser anjinho... Ele consegue XD.

**_Agradecimentos a:_**  
**Noctiva-Girl:** Sim ... É uma fic BDSM...rsrs Por isto que to demorando, já que fazer um Quatre NADA angelical é um desafio enorme XDD. Sobre o **_"S"_**... Bem, se eu contar agora perde a graça, hauhauhau. E o Trowa foi muito burro mesmo U.U e por causa dele Quat fez burrada .  
**Bulma-chan Briefs:** O mistério realmente ainda está no ar...rsrs quem sabe no próximo capítulo neh?rsrs E o Mitchel... bem... Deixa quieto, hehehe Qto ao Fei²... Ele vai ser uma perinha no sapato de Quatre, mas deixa que Fei² tbm tem o dele guardado XDD e do Trowa e do Hee-chan tbm ta guardado,hauhauhau  
**MaiMai:** Pohhh sofrer... naum pode sofrer? O.O Poxa eu adoro fazer os meninos sofrerem, hauhauhau. Espero que continue acompanhando.  
**Lunne:** Aii brigada, mas acredite eu não escrevo bem naum. Eui tento, mas sei lá parece que não consigo chegar onde desejo (autocritica gritando).  
**Yuradark Angel:** Ta ai... updeitado o capítrulo XDD, naum fiquei brava comigo naum please (olhinhos lagrimejantes).

Desculpa por não ter posto os agradecimentos no blog, mas to cansadinha eu acabei deixando-os aqui mesmo.

_**Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic**_


	4. Slave 4 U

_**Anime**: Gundam Wing_

_**Classificação**: Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM_

_**Personagem principal**: Quatre_

_**Disclamer**: Os G-boys não me percentem, isto deixo a cargo infelizmente da Bandai, Sunrise e cia., mas na qualidade de fã, eu posso utiliza-los._

_Este capítulo está sendo oferecido a **Celly M**,  
pois foi ela que me inspirou para incluir a música que faltava, uma vez que a cena da boate já estava traçada.  
Segundo oferecimento e com muita importância, será feito para duas pessoas:  
**Evil Kitsune **(que quase deixei com hemorragia nasal) e para minha fofinha **Mey Lyen** (que sempre é a primeira a ler qq fic minha)_

_**Boa Leitura e comentem a fic**  
_

_

* * *

_

**__**

**_Anjo ou Demônio?_**

**4° Capítulo**

**- **

Aquela semana estava se findando.

Quatre já havia organizado todas as pendências da família que lhe eram encarregadas. Uma vez retornando para casa, era sinônimo de retornar aos seus afazeres, afinal ser o único homem da família significava pouca liberdade. Mas nem por isto ele deixaria de lado a 'liberdade' que conseguira.

O loiro atualmente não tinha o que reclamar de seus dias, uma vez que os finais de todas as tardes eram recheados de certas 'brincadeiras' proporcionadas por Mitchel. Ou até mesmo seus trabalhos eram interrompidos pelo moreno, que sempre se excitava ao ver um compenetrado Quatre sentado por detrás da enorme mesa do escritório da mansão.

Quatre por vez fingia estar trabalhando só para ter o gosto de ser 'interrompido' pelo moreno e ver-se sendo jogado em cima da grande mesa de madeira negra, fazendo com que todos os papeis fossem ao chão em questões de segundos.

Claro que isto só ocorria quando o loiro fitava os belos olhos verdes do moreno com um quê de luxúria em suas orbes azuis, e displicentemente umedecia os lábios com a ponta da língua. Era a deixa perfeita depois de um bom tempo de fingimento para um fim de tarde por demais delicioso.

Rashid que havia ficado alarmado com a atual mudança de seu mestre ficava a cada dia mais preocupado com o que escutava. Não havia gostado em nada do moreno que retornara com o jovem mestre, mas ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isto no momento. Quem sabe o jovem Duo e os outros rapazes poderiam ajudar? Era o que pensava.

**oOo**

Sexta-feira havia chegado e com isto Quatre estava agitado. Tinha escutado um dos telefonemas que Mitchel recebera e pelo visto, mas uma festa estava para ser feita neste final de semana.

Em sua mente algo dizia para não continuar, mas em outro lado, em outra parte de sua mente, algo insano gritava para prosseguir e deixar de ser imbecil. _'Aproveite tudo o que tem para aproveitar, seja você, seja ousado, seja livre das amarras do moralismo...'._ Era isto que esta outra metade lhe falava sempre e não podia negar que todas as vezes que a escutou... Bom, o prazer era inegável.

Resolveu que nesta sexta iria sair para dançar e convencer Mitchel era fácil, uma vez que o moreno também gostava da vida noturna e das delícias que esta trazia.

"Mi?". Chamou com um tom manhoso e com um pequeno biquinho, vendo que o maior havia desviado os olhos do jornal para lhe fitar. "Vamos sair hoje para dançar? Meu corpo esta precisando... se mover". Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Humm... se for para ter seu corpo se movimentando, acho que podemos resolver este assunto sem precisar sair". Tinha um sorriso de extrema malícia nos belos lábios. Adorava aquele joguinho e adorava ver as caras e jeitos que o loirinho fazia para tentar lhe convencer de algo que ele faria com prazer.

"Não Mi... eu quero primeiro movimentar meu corpo ao embalo de boa música e depois... quem sabe encerrar a noite com outro tipo de embalo". Falava já retirando o jornal das mãos do moreno que estava sentado na poltrona, e aproveitando este movimento para sentar-se sobre o colo do mesmo ficando de frente para Mitchel encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

"Proposta excitante a sua loirinho. Já sabe qual local deseja ir?". Perguntava enlaçando a cintura esbelta fazendo o corpo menor se ajeitar sobre seu colo.

Era incrível como Quatre possuía uma boa flexibilidade. A poltrona era larga e para se sentar ali, o loiro estava com as pernas extremamente abertas dispostas uma de cada lado da grande poltrona.

"Bom, eu pensei em algumas, mas vou decidir e te aviso". Passou os braços por detrás do pescoço do moreno fazendo com que seus dedos delgados se enrolassem nos fartos cabelos acariciando a base da nuca de Mitchel.

Depois de algum tempo havia descoberto os pontos fracos do moreno e isto se tornara uma delicia ao poder ver o maior sempre gemer baixinho com seus toques.

"Quatre, assim você não vai conseguir sair daqui hoje". Falou divertido apertando a cintura do menor. "Sabe, eu quero conversar com você sobre o seu amigo Trowa". Falava lentamente aproximando os lábios do pescoço do menor.

"Humm... Trowa? O que tem ele, Mi?". A pergunta era arrastada. Sempre se perdia quando tinha seu pescoço acariciado, lambido, mordido ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse existir quando o assunto era uma de suas áreas mais sensíveis.

"Você o quer? Quer estar com ele, senti-lo?". Estava mordendo de leve o pescoço do loiro, enquanto sentia este movimentando lentamente os quadris.

"Sinceramente? Quero". Nem esperou que Mitchel respondesse a pergunta inicial. Mitchel sabia muito bem que ele sempre desejou Trowa. Tinha tentado esquecer o outro, mas havia sido impossível, Trowa estava encravado em sua memória, em sua alma.

"Então isto significa que tenho um rival? Humm... interessante". Estava abrindo a calça de Quatre para tocar lhe o sexo já desperto do loiro.

"Ahh... rival? Hummm...". Quatre segurou a mão do moreno fitando-o nos olhos. "Bem, rival não posso lhe garantir". Deu de ombros. "Nem sei se ele se interessa por mim, mas...". Trouxe a mão do moreno que ainda estava segurando, até seus lábios,... "Se ele me deixar brincar... quem sabe..." Separando dois dedos da mão do moreno, acabou colocando-os dentro de sua boca sugando-os com avidez enquanto ainda olhava para o rosto do maior.

"Loiro... ahhh... seu demoniozinho...". Estava extremamente excitado com aquela brincadeira de Quatre. O loiro sabia mexer com o seu desejo e teve que sorrir com aquilo.

Quatre deixou de sugar os dedos para se levantar um pouco a fim de se livrar da calça de moletom que estava vestido. Fez movimentos lentos ao se despir em frente aos olhos famintos de Mitchel. Não usava nada por debaixo da calça, e esta já se encontrava largada no chão do escritório. Parecia que Quatre tinha um fascínio por ser tomado no escritório, uma vez que este possuía largas janelas que davam ao jardim lateral da mansão.

Mitchel começou a abrir a sua própria calça enquanto via Quatre se encostar à mesa. O loiro estava só de meias de cor branca, apenas uma larga camisa branca recortada nos ombros fazendo com que esta caísse por um deles e também recortada embaixo, deixando seu abdômen definido a mostra.

Quatre olhava ávido para o corpo de Mitchel deixando a língua passar sobre os lábios como se estivesse provando algo delicioso ou como se estivesse preste a provar. Seu sorriso apareceu e logo se virou de costas para o moreno, debruçando-se na mesa e afastando bem suas pernas para deixar a vista as fartas nádegas, e principalmente a sua tentadora entrada.

O moreno não pode resistir aquela visão, mas ao se aproximar de Quatre para toma-lo naquela posição, se abaixou e lambeu demoradamente a área acima do início da fenda. Quatre era sensível ali ao extremo, muito mais que no pescoço e aquela região era especial. Aquela região dizia quem era o loiro.

**oOo**

"Trowa?". A voz de Duo estava arrastada ao telefone, mas mesmo assim dava para se ouvir os pequenos risinhos deste ao tentar lhe falar. "Franjão, olha... humm. Err desculpa". Ouviu um resmungo ao fundo e soube claramente que era Heero fazendo ao com Duo e este tentava a todo custo deter os atos de Heero. "Trow, desculpa cara, olha não vai dar para te encontrar ai não. Eu tentei mesmo tirar a bunda deste japonês de casa... AIIiii, HEERO...chato. Opss, Bom, você ta vendo que ele não aceitou e nem pensa em deixar eu ir né franjão? Tipo, nos falamos amanhã certo? Bom, aproveita a noite ai, ok? By".

Trowa olhava o telefone sentindo-se perdido. Nem pode falar, responder nada, já que Duo nem dera tempo. Teve que rir da situação ao imaginar como Heero o convencerá a não sair de casa, mas acabou soltando um suspiro de desalento ao se ver sozinho as portas da _Surrender_, umas das mais badaladas boates da cidade.

_"Bom, já que estou aqui mesmo, o que me impede de me distrair um pouco?"_ Pensava enquanto via os jovem adentrando o local que tocava as mais diversas músicas. E no mesmo embalo acabou por entrar.

Já tinha estado ali com Duo, Heero, Chang e Treize. Apesar dos constantes resmungos de Heero pelo barulho do local, aquela noite tinha sido muito boa. Era um local diversificado. Tocava desde flashbacks até os últimos lançamentos e todos pareciam apreciar e se entregar ao embalo.

Foi andando por entre as pessoas com intuito de se aproximar do bar, a música da vez era de uma cantora americana muito conhecida. Teve que sorrir ao lembrar dos comentários sobre a tal cantora, que antes era muito puritana, mas que agora fazia uma linha nada pudica. Era assim que as meninas da sala falavam.

Passou a mão pela farta franja ainda indo em direção ao bar, mas acabou virando o rosto para um dos cantos que sabia que existiam ali e neste momento seu corpo estancou. Suas pernas não queriam se mover nem por um segundo e seus olhos não piscavam como se tal fato de faze-lo, a visão que tinha sumiria de sua frente.

No canto estava nada mais nada menos do que ele. Conhecia aquela silhueta até de olhos vendados, era Quatre que estava ali e a certeza veio quando o loiro levantou a cabeça desencostando-a do corpo maior para apoia-la na parede. Quatre estava exatamente impensado contra a parede escura daquele canto. Seu corpo estava sendo literalmente amassado pelo corpo de Mitchel.

A visão para quem olhasse era de um loiro totalmente entregue a carícias selvagens, sua perna direita estava elevada como se estivesse a ponto de envolver a cintura do outro, o braço esquerdo do loiro estava por sobre o ombro de Mitchel, enquanto o outro estava segurando fortemente no bíceps do moreno como forma de apoio. Seus lábios entreabertos e a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada na parede enquanto seu pescoço era selvagemente atacado.

Trowa não sabia se deveria sair dali ou se continuava a observar aquilo. Na verdade seu corpo doentiamente começava a responder para ficar e sua razão gritava para ir embora, mas eles não chegavam a um acordo.

Quatre sabia que muitos estavam olhando para ele e para Mitchel, era sempre assim. Quando saiam e iam para boates, acabavam em algum canto entre amassos e exibições gratuitas. Abriu os olhos azuis enevoados de tesão para apenas constar mais uma vez o quanto eles chamavam atenção, mas ao desviar seus olhos para o lado direito, para o lado do bar, seus olhos se encontraram com as orbes verdes que conhecia a longa data.

"Humm... Trowa". Sussurrou baixinho entre gemidos.

Mitchel que havia escutando, afastou seus lábios do pescoço do loiro e olhando de soslaio para onde Quatre olhava, apenas falou baixo e com um timbre de voz tanto de ordem quanto de desejo. "Vai brincar com ele 'Angel', faça...". Apertou a polpa direita da bunda de Quatre fazendo este roçar um pouco mais seu membro já rijo em seu quadril.

Quatre sorriu maliciosamente com o que ouvira. Seus olhos desviaram para o rosto de Mitchel e logo em seguida lascou um beijo selvagem, mas curto nos lábios do moreno.

Mitchel se afastou um pouco, sentindo a perna do loiro descer de seu quadril. Afastou os cabelos soltos do rosto para fitar o trajeto do loiro até este se aproximar de Trowa. "Hummm... esta noite está sendo divertida". Comentou baixo vendo a expressão assustada de Trowa a cada passo de aproximação de Quatre.

Trowa estava realmente atônito, ver Quatre ali, ver que o loiro lhe encarava e pior, ver que o mesmo estava vindo em sua direção com um andar felino, com um sorriso nos lábios que o estava deixando quente. Ver Quatre assim estava sendo algo realmente novo.

O loiro se aproximou de Trowa parando apenas meros centímetros do moreno. Aproveitando que a música estava alta, Quatre segurou na mão de Trowa e aproximou seu rosto. "Vem, quero dançar". Disse bem perto do ouvido do rapaz e aproveitando para encostar discretamente a ponta de seu nariz na bochecha do outro.

"Meu Deus... ele... ele quer dançar? Ele está... está lindo". Só conseguia pensar isto. Quatre estava muito lindo. A calça de couro escura, uma blusa de meia gola justa e agarrada ao corpo e sem manga na cor branca, a bota com um salto tão alto que o fazia os meros 1,66cm do loiro, ficarem praticamente com os 1,70cm de Trowa. Quatre se destacava naquele ambiente. A luz da boate deixava a blusa reluzente.

Quatre caminhava com passos felinos entre as pessoas se aproximando do meio da pista de dança. Queria dançar, queria Trowa e teria Trowa pra si, nem que fosse por uma dança ou por uma noite.

Ao chegarem no meio da pista, o loiro olha para Trowa e passa a mão pelos curtos cabelos tentando ajeitar alguns fios rebeldes. Seus olhos vagam pelo corpo a sua frente e voltam a encarar os olhos verdes.

"Adorei te encontrar aqui hoje Trowa, sabe... pensei em você". Comentou se aproximando do moreno deixando seus braços envolverem o pescoço do mesmo.

Trowa como que saindo de um transe, sente seu corpo se arrepiar com aquele contato, mas se força a conversar civilizadamente.

"Pensou em mim? Como?". Olhava aqueles lábios avermelhados e tentadores a sua frente.

"Sim pensei, mas perde a graça se eu falar como eu pensei". Sorriu ao ver os olhos do moreno se abrirem levemente mais do que o normal. "Anda Trowa, dance comigo vai, quero... senti-lo". Aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Trowa e sussurrou. "Em meu corpo... em mim". Deu uma leve lambida no lóbulo da orelha do moreno sentindo o corpo deste responder ao estímulo com um leve tremor.

Trowa engoliu um gemido com aquilo e acabou segurando fortemente a cintura menor com as duas mãos trazendo o corpo de Quatre para junto do seu, colando-os.

A música seguia firme, sendo da mesma cantora e Quatre sorriu ao reconhecer a introdução. _"Perfeita para a ocasião"._ Pensou sorrindo e fitando os olhos do moreno a sua frente. _"Agradável poder te olhar desta forma Trowa"._ Concluiu o pensamento já se movimentando ao ritmo da música.

I know I may be young / But I've got feelings too / And I need to do what I feel like doing / So let me go and just listen

Quatre aproveitou que seus corpos estavam colados e começou a balançar os quadris enquanto não quebrava o contato visual que havia estabelecido com Trowa. Seus corpos ainda não estavam em sincronia, e o loiro sorrindo para Trowa apenas falou baixo perto dos lábios do moreno. "Balance comigo Trowa".

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl / Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world / Always saying,"little girl don't step into the club" / Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love

Trowa estreitou os olhos com a proximidade de Quatre. Ter aquele corpo perto de si estava minando a pouca razão que ainda permanecia com ele até ali. Mas sentir Quatre remexendo os quadris, fazendo como que seus corpos roçassem, estava sendo... complicado demais.

Quatre balançava o corpo fazendo com propositalmente se roçasse em Trowa. Antes de começar a dançar, o loiro já se encontrava excitado e isto não iria diminuir ou abrandar dançando com Trowa.

Começou a gingar mais ao embalo da música, seus braços se soltaram do pescoço do moreno para deixar suas mãos vaguearem pelo peito de trowa em toques sedutores. Quatre olhava agora por onde suas mãos passeavam e soltando um sorriso traquinas, o loiro se virou ficando com as costas coladas ao peitoral de Trowa.

O moreno ao sentir os toques das mãos de Quatre começou a notar o seu próprio membro despertando, e se continuassem desta forma as coisas ficariam mais quentes, até porque podia sentir a ereção de Quatre roçando contra sua perna. Teve que suprimir um gemido ao ver que o loiro havia se virado e colado seus corpos novamente, só que desta vez, Trowa podia sentir a maciez das belas nádegas de Quatre.

Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it) / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)

**_I know I may come off quiet / I may come off shy / But I feel like talking / Feel like dancing when I see this guy_**

What's practical is logical / What the hell, who cares/ All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there

Os braços de Quatre se levantaram envolvendo novamente o pescoço de Trowa, deixando a cabeça encostar-se ao ombro do moreno.

"Vem Trowa... mexe comigo". Era um pedido já carregado de desejo.

Quatre balançava mais ainda os quadris fazendo com que suas nádegas tivessem maior contato com o membro já desperto de Trowa. Uma das mãos do loiro soltou o pescoço do moreno e acabou por segurar a mão que estava em sua cintura levando-a até a lateral de sua coxa esquerda. Os dedos estavam entrelaçados enquanto Quatre segurava com a outra mão o pescoço arrepiado de Trowa.

As pessoas à volta ficaram olhando aquele casal. Não tinha como não olhar pareciam prefeitos juntos, estavam alheios os olhos famintos que lhes rodeavam, estavam entregues a música, ao clima.

Trowa acompanhava os movimentos sensuais de Quatre aproveitando ao máximo o contato de seus corpos. Sentia seu membro rijo demais roçando de encontro aquelas nádegas quentes.

Quatre se afastou e circulou o corpo de Trowa ficando agora atrás deste. Suas mãos passavam de forma despudoradamente pelo corpo do moreno, apertando cada parte que tocava, passando pelo abdômen e parando no cós da calça jeans que Trowa usava.

Trowa acabou gemendo com aquela ação do loiro e seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir Quatre se imprensando contra si, mostrando que também estava por demais duro com aquilo tudo.

I'm a slave forever / I cannot hold it / I cannot control it / I'm a slave for you / I won't deny it / I'm not trying to hide it

Quatre sorria maliciosamente. E seu sorriso se alargou ao sentir a mão de Trowa sobre a sua no cós da calça segurando-o firme.

O corpo de Trowa continuou a se movimentar acompanhando Quatre que lhe ditava os movimentos por trás.

Quatre soltou uma de suas mãos e começou a passar pelas coxas bem torneadas de Trowa, indo até um pouco mais para dentro e subindo em direção a virilha. Não se segurando acabou por passar seus dedos por sobre o tecido da calça encontrando a ereção de Trowa ali trancafiada.

Trowa mordeu o lábio inferior com aquele toque ousado e na frente de todos, mas soltou mais um gemido ao sentir os lábios de Quatre em seu pescoço, beijando, a língua passeando por sobre a pele e principalmente ao sentir os dentes sendo cravados de maneira tão excitante.

**_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) / To another time and place / Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready) / Leave behind my name and age(Let's go)_**

(Like that) / (You like it) / (Yeah) / (Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it) / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good) / Panting

I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself) / I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) / I really wanna dance, tonight with you (Wanna see you move) / I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh)

Quatre voltou a posição anterior, olhando firmemente as orbes verdes que agora se encontravam nubladas. Em seu interior estava adorando isto, esta sensação, esta oportunidade de estar com Trowa de uma forma tão ousada. Ver que este estava lhe correspondendo era perfeito.

Quatre separou um pouco suas pernas colocando a de Trowa no meio. Assim continuavam a dançar colados e poderiam sentir seus corpos correspondendo ao desejo que era crescente. A coxa de Quatre roçava e acariciava o membro de Trowa e a de Trowa fazia o mesmo com Quatre.

O moreno já havia perdido a razão com aquilo tudo, tanto que não hesitou em agarrar as nádegas de Quatre, amassando-as selvagemente, trazendo o corpo menor mais de encontro a si e com esta aproximação atacou o pescoço de Quatre mordendo e sugando a pele.

Quatre segurou um gemido alto. Fôra pego de surpresa com este gesto e seu corpo respondeu a tal ficando mais duro ainda.

Trowa começou a beijar e morder aquela pele alva, indo em direção os lábios de Quatre. Queria sentir o gosto daqueles lábios que estavam lhe tentando a noite toda.

Era um show à parte aqueles dois.

Mitchel que havia se afastado para confirmar a noite de sábado, voltou e ficou observando os dois que estavam quase se engolindo no meio da pista. Não tinha ciúmes de Quatre. Nunca poderia ter este sentimento. Não pela situação de ambos, mas porque não possuía o amor do loiro, isto somente aquele que estava com ele era o felizardo.

**_Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you) / To another time and place / Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready) / Leave behind my name and age(Lets go)_**

I'm a slave forever (Like That) / I cannot hold it / I cannot control it / I'm a slave for you (It just feels good) / I won't deny it / I'm not trying to hide it (Baby)

**_Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Panting_**

**_Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Get it get it, get it get it, whooah / Panting_**

Os lábios de Trowa encontraram os de Quatre e o primeiro beijo de ambos foi selado de forma intensa.

Quatre levou uma das mãos para os cabelos de Trowa, fazendo com que seus dedos afundassem entre as mechas castanhas segurando-as com força enquanto sentia sua boca sendo devorada pelos lábios de Trowa.

Ambos estavam absortos dos acontecimentos do ambiente de tão intenso que o beijo estava sendo.

Trowa só desejava ter Quatre sob seu corpo, desejava ouvir os gemidos do loiro sem o barulho da música, desejava ouvir Quatre arfando e pedindo para que o tomasse na mesma intensidade que aqueles toques estavam.

Tudo era intenso demais.

Quatre era intenso demais.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se apartando e ficaram se encarando tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração de um tocando a face do outro, mas ainda dançando, só que agora lentamente.

Quatre olhou mais uma vez para os lábios de Trowa que agora estavam avermelhados e passou de maneira lenta e sensual a língua por sobre o lábio inferior do moreno.

Trowa apenas cerrou os olhos sentindo aquele toque. _"Céus como ele pode ser tão... tentador assim?"_ Trowa se perguntava enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos cerrados, sentindo aquele corpo quente junto do seu.

**_I'm a slave forever (Here we go now) / I cannot hold it / I cannot control it / I'm a slave for you (Here we go) / I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah) / I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah)_**

**_(Like that)_**

"Trow?". A voz arrastada de Quatre chamou a atenção do moreno fazendo este voltar a lhe fitar para ver o lindo sorriso do loiro. O mesmo sorriso que se lembrava e que começara a amar.

"Sim Quatre?". Falou aproximando seu rosto em busca de mais um beijo.

"Precisamos de um banho depois disto". Ambos se fitaram por segundos e começaram a rir em seguida.

"Sim Quatre precisamos, mas... só de um banho?" Falou malicioso vendo o brilho nos olhos do menor.

"Hummm... Acho que precisamos de um alívio também". Ao falar isto sua mão já havia pousado sobre a frente da calça jeans onde membro de Trowa se encontrava.

Trowa arfou de antecipação só de imaginar como seria possuir aquele corpo quente. Aquele corpo de formas perfeitas e enlouquecedor.

Infelizmente aquele momento não se prolongaria mais do que necessário e para desespero de Trowa, Mitchel apareceu perto de ambos chamando logo Quatre para si.

"Quatre temos que ir embora. Você poderá resolver isto noutra hora". Falou perto dos dois para que Trowa percebesse sua presença ali e suas intenções.

"Mas já Mi?". O loiro fazia um biquinho encantador para tentar prolongar aquele momento agradável ao lado de Trowa.

"Sim já. Temos que descansar Quatre". Falou envolvendo a cintura do loiro puxando-o para si enquanto fitava o rosto de Trowa que se encontrava com um olhar nada amigável.

_"Desgraçado, me desafiando de novo"_. Foi o pensamento que cortou a mente de Trowa ao ver aquele ato.

Quatre notando que não poderia contestar aquilo, apenas olhou para Trowa. Sentiu o abraço de Mitchel folgar e se aproximou do outro rapaz para lhe sussurrar.

"Outro dia terminamos o que começamos aqui... quero você Trowa". Falou perto do ouvido do moreno e logo depois depositou um suave beijo nos lábios deste.

Trowa ficou ali parado vendo Quatre e Mitchel se afastando da pista sumindo no meio da multidão. Seus olhos desceram para logo encontrar uma grande protuberância dolorida entre suas pernas. Teria que mais uma vez se aliviar sozinho.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_Quero agradecer a todos os reviews que me incentivaram a escrever este cap., vcs são importantes para que a fic seja feita com mais rapidez._

_A letra em questão é da Britney S. e espero que o não descubra para não deletar a fic XDD. Humm, não vou colocar a tradução até pq creio que todos já saibam a letra neh?rsrs_

_Bjins a todos e..._

**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic _**


End file.
